First Date Disaster
by EquinoxCroll
Summary: Lily Evans wasn't quite sure why she agreed to go on a date with James Potter. It had surprised them both when she'd said 'yes'. But James hadn't stopped grinning and she was happy too ... until the owl turned up at breakfast.


His first mistake was taking her to Madam Puddifoot's. Lily had never really liked it, not since that disastrous time when she'd gone with Severus. She'd assumed they were going as friends and then it had all got awkward because everyone around them was a couple. She'd kept her hands firmly on her cup and ignored Sev's hand when it hovered in the middle of the table.

Of course, _that_ wasn't James' fault. Moreover, she would have quite liked to hold _his _hand, just not today.

His second mistake had been to cut short the visit to the coffee shop and suggest going to the Three Broomsticks. She had agreed, because she really did hate the coffee shop, but then as they got in she heard the whoops from the table in the far corner. She'd turned her head to see his friends making odd gestures (a double thumbs-up sign from Lupin and Pettigrew, and a much cruder gesture from Black.) James, she admitted to herself, had looked embarrassed and a touch annoyed. He had tried to get a table far away from his friends. He had even suggested they go elsewhere, but by that time, Lily had decided that as this whole date was a disaster, (she'd always known that her and Potter would be terrible together) she might as well get Black's jokes over and done with, so she had literally dragged him over to his friends' table and sat down with them.

They, it appeared, had been stunned into silence by her presence, which was stupid because they'd known her for nearly seven years, but the conversation had been awkward. James tried holding her hand under the table, which was quite sweet, she supposed, but then Sirius ruined the moment by telling James it was his round.

"Going well, is it Lily?" Sirius had asked as soon as James reached the bar.

She'd given him a half-smile, a _leave-it-alone-Black _type of smile – but of course, Sirius Black did _not_ leave it alone. "Treat him gently, Lily. Our boy's been looking forward to this for _so _long."

He started humming something as James approached with the drinks. Lily tried to tune out, but the refrain of 'Here comes the Bride' escaping from Sirius' lips was the last straw. Or almost the last straw.

Because then came James' third mistake. Lily stood up, about to suggest that they went back to the castle. She didn't quite want to give up on this catastrophic date yet, but James mistook her expression.

"Hey, Lils, don't leave, please," he entreated her.

She turned on him then. "LILS!" she yelled. "How dare you? My name is LILY! Not Lil, or Lillian and especially not LILS!" As she turned to leave, she saw Sirius crying with laughter. "As you can see, Black, it's going _very_ well!"

Outside in the winter air, she took several deep breaths and then walked off very quickly back to the castle. She thought she could hear James' voice calling her, so she broke into a run. As she ran, she could feel a bitter wind whipping her hair across her face. The cold hurt her lungs and she knew she would have to stop, but she couldn't face seeing James yet. Ahead of her was Hagrid's hut, so she dove to one side. Collapsing with exhaustion, Lily hid behind one of Hagrid's giant pumpkins and held her breath until she saw James running past. Although she was sheltered from the wind, it was getting colder now. In despair, Lily realised she'd left her cloak in the Three Broomsticks. She huddled into her robes, and finally, when she was quite sure that no one was around, she gave in to the tears that had been threatening all day.

As she wept she thought about her date. She'd been distracted all week. Excitement and terror had rolled into one for this was James Potter she'd agreed to go out with, and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Hogsmeade weekend, Lily," he'd said over her shoulder as she was reading the notice board. She'd smiled slightly, ready with her usual 'No!' in response to his question, but then she'd turned around and looked at him. James had been _nervous _and that had been different. "I don't suppose," he'd begun and faltered. Taking a deep breath, he'd continued, "Lily Evans, would you come on a date with me to Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

She'd surprised the both of them with her reply of yes. James had been grinning ever since and she'd felt happy, too.

But then that owl had turned up at breakfast.

Something rustled in her pocket, and although she knew that reading it again would only bring her more sadness, she still pulled out the ornate, heavily embossed invitation.

**Mr and Mrs Geoffrey Evans  
request the pleasure of your company  
at the marriage of their daughter  
Petunia Joan  
with  
Mr Vernon Clive Dursley  
at  
St. Mark's Church, Spinney Croft, Port Merion  
on Saturday 22nd April at 3pm  
and afterwards at  
Haslemere, 14 Ashcroft Lane, Spinney Croft.**

She dropped the card on the ground and re-read the letter that accompanied the invitation.

_Lily,  
As you know, I am getting married in April to Vernon. I enclose your invitation as Mother and Father would like you to be there. However, I think it best for all concerned if you stay away. It is, after all, in the middle of your final year of school, so I'm sure you couldn't make it even if you wanted to.  
Regards,  
Petunia_

_She doesn't want me there at all, _Lily thought. _My sister still hates me._

With tears still falling down her cheeks, she ripped the card in two. She had not been close to Petunia for years, and yet there was something very final about this letter. As little girls, they had talked about fairy-tale weddings, of dressing up in breath-taking gowns and finding their own Prince Charming. It had been so simple then, but with the knowledge that she was a witch and Severus' friendship, Lily had let things slide with her sister. _I did not need her and she did not want me, _she thought unhappily.

So cocooned in her misery, Lily did not notice the figure approach until he crouched down next to her.

"Hey," murmured James, holding out her cloak. "I thought you might need this."

"Oh," she said, her voice cracking. "Thank you."

She felt embarrassed now about her earlier outburst. It wasn't James' fault that the date had been a total disaster. Tentatively, he put his arm around her and she settled herself in his embrace. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Lily showed him the torn invitation. James looked nonplussed until she showed him Petunia's letter.

"She thinks I'm a freak," Lily explained. "My own sister wants nothing to do with me because she's convinced I'll embarrass her on her big day." She paused and fished around in her pocket for a handkerchief. She blew her nose rather noisily and then continued. "It's been like this since I was nine. I found out what I was then, why I could do all these weird things, and I suppose she was jealous."

She stopped talking and they sat in silence. James hand was gently stroking her hair and Lily could feel herself relaxing under his gentle caress.

"I'm sorry," she said, sniffing. "I overreacted in the Three Broomsticks."

"Mmm, maybe a bit. It is only a nickname after all. I thought it was cute. But I don't mind. At least you didn't hex me this time, so perhaps I'm getting somewhere."

Lily smiled slightly. "You should have done Muggle Studies with Sirius and Peter, and then perhaps you'd understand why I hate that particular nickname."

"Huh?"

Lily grinned at him. "It's a word used by particularly obnoxious Muggle boys for ... um ... breasts."

She laughed at James' obvious horror and the blush that was forming on his face. "I-I'm so sorry," he gasped. "Bloody hell! No wonder Sirius suggested it – the git!"

Sighing, he moved his hand towards the torn invitation. "So, what are you going to do about this wedding?"

Lily's sighed. "Oh, I don't know. She's obviously expecting the worst from me."

"Okay," said James as he drew her into him even closer. "It would be a shame to disappoint her. Perhaps you should go and ... um ... live down to her expectations. Make the day really _magical."_

"James Potter!" Lily exclaimed as she turned her face up to his. "That's awful."

He dropped his arms and blushed again. "S-sorry, my mistake. Obviously that's a really bad idea."

Lily edged towards him. "It's also brilliant," she said, giggling. She leant right in and ever so slowly kissed him very softly on the lips. James responded equally slowly, but then the kiss became more intense as neither wished to break apart.

Finally, Lily pulled away. "Wow!" she murmured.

"Wow, back!" whispered James as he moved in for another kiss. Lily placed a finger on his lips.

"This wedding," she said, "I'm allowed to bring someone. So, would you ...?"

Her question was cut off as James bent his head down and began to kiss her again.

_I'll take that as a yes, _she thought happily.


End file.
